


Studio

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Very Much In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 05:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Alone in the studio, things escalate quickly from a mix of love and desire.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start this new month with some love ;)

The lights were dimmed in the studio, offering a softer atmosphere than usual. A song was being played at a low volume. Yoobin was sitting on her chair, eyes closed while her fingers covered in rings played along to the strings of the guitar filling the room. The feelings from hearing the delicate voice of her girlfriend were always so strong. Even the smile on her face was impossible to hold back upon the intense pride she had for the tall woman that was keeping her heart warm. 

Pushing on a button she decided to play the song again, promising herself to listen to it with a professional ear, yet it was really difficult to accomplish such a simple task. Biting her bottom lip as a habit, Yoobin spun around to get a good look at the woman whose voice was like listening to angels sing from the clouds of heaven. 

On the studio’s couch was a peacefully sleeping Yoohyeon. Such a sight to witness. Yoobin felt another wave of overwhelming feelings wash over her heart. Looking at the woman she loved while her new cover song was playing in the background was a new high of romance. Especially remembering that barely half an hour ago, Yoohyeon was on the other side of the see-through glass recording booth, her eyes looking straight at Yoobin the whole time. That shot had been the perfect one, not once did Yoobin have to stop Yoohyeon to ask her to change her tone or her pronunciation. This time Yoohyeon had been more than ready to master the song she had picked herself, and it was for only one person. 

Every word was directed at Yoobin, at their story and what was to come.

When Yoohyeon had been done recording, she grinned like a sunshine, her eyes turning into adorable half moons, and she mouthed “ _ I love you” _ before bolting out of the room to join Yoobin.

That was such a sweet, fresh memory. And now her dearest lover was resting after working really hard. She deserved it. Just as the song ended, Yoobin stood up to get closer to the sleeping beauty, then with a careful touch she readjusted her own blue blanket that Yoohyeon was holding onto tightly. Unable to resist, her fingers grazed the long haired woman’s cheek. So smooth, and kissable. Shaking her head to gather her thoughts, Yoobin went back to her chair ready to focus on her work and give Yoohyeon more time to sleep. 

A few clicks here and there on her computer and Yoobin found the file she needed. This time her serious face was on. Her ears were carefully listening to every beat and tempo that this specific song was made of, and also more specifically to her own voice. Yoobin was her first critic, she knew what she was capable of, but also how to teach herself how to improve, because there is always room to do better. 

On and on the short haired woman played her self-composed song, thinking of details to change or of places to accentuate her rap. Each of these thoughts that went through her mind were noted on her little notebook, which was already filled with random words and doodles. Some ideas would be used, others would be forgotten. What would certainly be left would be the serious work she put into this. This side of her was often hidden, and getting the chance to show what she was capable of was a pressure that Yoobin knew she could handle. 

Leaning on her left hand, she was focusing on rewriting her lyrics on a new blank page to see them more clearly and adjust them even a tiny bit. Once satisfied she ripped the page out, which surprisingly appealed to her. Her piece of paper in hand, Yoobin looked back at Yoohyeon who seemed to still be asleep, then made her way to the other side of the glass. Inside, she got everything she needed ready. Headphones on, Yoobin held the lyrics in front of her and when the beat was right the words flew out of her mouth, hitting hard at the right moment inflicting the perfect amount of depth.

No matter how short it was, each time she was done recording, the joy was incomparable to anything else. Accomplishing her dream step by step was unbelievable, even when she was standing right there. Licking her lips she put down the headphones to go back to the other room. When she opened the door, Yoobin was welcomed by her gorgeous girlfriend sitting on the couch bundled up in her blanket. They smiled at each other the second their eyes met. 

“Did I wake you up?” The tiny woman asked Yoohyeon. Closing the door, she strolled to her. 

“Nah.” Yoohyeon replied, holding her hand out for Yoobin to take. Everytime Yoohyeon was waking up she needed time to just function properly, and if Yoobin was there the chances of her not wanting to cling were close to none. The second she was finally near her, Yoobin entwined their fingers together as she sat down next to Yoohyeon. “Did you change it again?” She asked nuzzling her head on Yoobin’s milky neck. 

“A little bit.” The blonde kissed the back of Yoohyeon’s hand.

“Such a perfectionist.” 

“Didn’t you record your own cover a thousand times?” She chuckled, eyeing Yoohyeon who was trying to hide even more in her neck. “We make a pair of perfectionists.”

“To be fair, there was always a distraction when I recorded until today.” Yoohyeon mumbled against Yoobin’s skin, which made the youngest shiver at the sensation.

“What was different about tonight?”

“Are you really asking me?” Finally the grey haired girl raised her head up just as Yoobin turned hers, a smirk on her face. “I hate you.”

“I recall differently.” Yoobin retorted grinning like a fool. “Wanna listen with me to the last version I made?” She questioned her girlfriend, who quickly nodded. Yoobin led them to her chair and without being prompted to Yoohyeon sat on her lap, not that she really minded. 

Together they silently listened to the song Yoobin composed. Not that she would ever speak up her thoughts, but Yoobin always held high her girlfriend’s opinion as much as her own. Her eyes were focused on Yoohyeon, watching her side profile to grasp the changes in her expressions and gauge whatever could go through her mind as the song played out. Having their hands entwined helped Yoobin ground herself in the upcoming opinion.

Yoohyeon inclined her head to face Yoobin, a bright smile on her face. The first thing she did wasn’t speaking up, no, she simply leaned for their lips to meet. A chaste kiss. 

“You’re crushing my hand, babe.” Yoohyeon teased and right after the pressure on her hand lessened. “I might be a bit biased if I say it’s really good, right? I’m not as good with words as you, but your voice is pulling me into the story you’re telling.” Even if she could have been biased, the gleam in her eyes couldn’t lie. She was honestly proud. “But it’s missing something.” No judgement in her voice, only a statement to help. 

“I got an idea right before I recorded.” Yoobin kissed her cheek while grabbing her piece of paper from the mixing table. “When I ripped the page it made an interesting sound. I wrote a story as if it were a tale from a childhood book of sorts. I was gonna try to incorporate it in the song to create a more immersive sensation, the illusion that the listener is pulled into the story and really living it as I rap the words.”

Yoobin kept explaining her idea and where she could place the sound effect in her song, she was being creatively productive. There was nothing better than seeing her in that state, thought Yoohyeon. Of course she was used to those kind of moments, and she didn’t think she could ever get tired of being a spectator of these. It would be pointless to even stop her, the rapper’s flow was activated. So Yoohyeon stayed still on her lap, humming when it was necessary, fully knowing Yoobin had to try her idea by herself and see if it was worth something, afterwards Yoohyeon would speak if it was needed just like earlier. 

After a while, Yoohyeon settled herself more comfortably on Yoobin’s lap, bringing up the blue blanket that smelled like her lover. As the oldest of the two was snuggled up, the youngest worked totally unbothered by her girlfriend there. It was clear the lovers were used to physically being in each other’s space.

“I’m sorry.” Yoohyeon looked upon hearing Yoobin’s softly-spoken voice. “It was supposed to be about you, and I’m working.”

“Silly girl.” She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. “If it bothered me I would have told you as I usually do.” Yoobin humphed at that true fact. “I think you need to be reminded that I find you really hot when you’re working.” Moving away from her chest, Yoohyeon embraced Yoobin by the neck. “My girlfriend is really, really hot.” Each word was said as she approached her face closer to the short haired girl. “And I love her very, very much.” Their lips were inches away as Yoobin place both of her hands on Yoohyeon’s hips, inciting her to straddle her lap. 

“Am I snipping your heart?” The blonde whispered smirking. 

“More than you know.” Lovingly Yoobin cupped Yoohyeon’s cheek, while her other hand slid under her shirt to push her even closer. “You make my heart happy to be owned by you. To be in love with the most wonderful woman. Only you would find a way to make time for us, and only us. Best surprise, babe.”

Yoobin brought down her girlfriend’s face so their lips could finally touch. The moment they did, Yoohyeon couldn’t stop the blissful moan escaping her mouth. And from the second one that followed, even louder, it was obvious how she was taking advantage of having no one around to censor herself. 

“Your rings.” Yoohyeon breathed out. “They’re cold.” No time was given for Yoobin to reply as she was attacked by her hungry lover. The message was clear. Pulling her hand away from her face, Yoobin slid it down to join the other. She slapped it against Yoohyeon’s heated skin, which earned another moan right into her mouth. Their kisses became more intense as time went by, their tongues playing an endless, loving fight. As such their breathing was shallow and loud. “We should stop.” Yoohyeon somehow managed to break their kiss. 

“Should we?” Yoobin raised an eyebrow, as her eyes turned darker, not hiding how she was checking out her girlfriend. Her tongue seductively licked her lips, as a way to tempt the woman on her lap, and right on cue she felt her starting to rotate her hips. “Your body states otherwise.” 

“Fuck it.” Yoohyeon cursed. There was no way resisting a woman like Yoobin was possible, someone who was oozing sexiness and power. “You drove me crazy all day.” Her hands moved down from the milky neck to the collar of the blue shirt Yoobin was wearing. “Surprising me with lunch on a rooftop restaurant.” She tugged down the shirt forcing the hands on her hips to be snatched away. “Scheduling time in your studio to work, but really you wanted me all to yourself.” The shirt was thrown away somewhere on the ground, then her hands aimed for the white tank top, tugging it up until she was stopped by Yoobin’s hands.

“I want you.” Yoohyeon confidently uttered.

Right on cue the tank top was taken off by her skilled hands. Yoobin was not one bit ashamed to be undressed in her studio. On the contrary, it was compelling to be exposed. 

“L-lace?” The surprise in Yoohyeon’s voice was evident. 

“I always have a trick up my sleeves.”

“Up your boobs you mean.” Yoohyeon was drooling at the sight of her half-undressed girlfriend. No matter how many times they made love, her eyes couldn’t get enough of her beauty inside and out. “Gorgeous.” 

“Compliment me all you want later,” Yoobin groaned from impatience. Right away Yoohyeon aimed for the body that was luring her. The older girl’s lips kissed the prominent collarbones, slowly making her way down. “Yoohyeon.” The neediness in Yoobin’s voice felt appealing, giving more power to the older woman. “Don’t make me throw you over my mixing table.” Stopping right at the edge of the lacey bra, Yoohyeon nipped on the bouncy skin. “You’d like that? Of course you would.” 

Instantly Yoobin managed to push Yoohyeon away so the two of them were standing up. Being tinier than Yoohyeon didn’t take away any of her power. With her hand, she incited her girlfriend to get her ass down at the edge of her mixing table. “I would but I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Yoohyeon’s eyes glistened at the words. “You know I’d never hurt you right?” Yoobin stated, as it was always in her nature to be certain that her girlfriend was well taken care of, no matter the circumstances. “I love you, sweetheart.” 

“I’m gonna explode of horny love for you.” 

“Let me try to soothe you, with my hands.”

“Oh god.”

This time Yoobin was the one tugging on the white t-shirt, not wasting time getting rid of it. Then with her long nails, Yoobin traced random shapes on Yoohyeon’s skin, until she played with the straps of her bra, taunting her. “Does it feel good?” Her sultry voice gave shivers to Yoohyeon, who could only nod. “I’ve got to say, I didn’t expect you to jump on me tonight.” Yoobin smiled tilting her head to the side. “Surprising the love of my life has got to happen more often, don’t you think?”

“Hum, hum.” Yoohyeon was barely functioning from the heavenly touch she was receiving.

“Supporting her with her projects.” One strap down. “Helping her achieve her dreams.” The second one down. “Loving her to the bottom of my heart.” Fingers went behind Yoohyeon’s back to unclasp her bra, finally exposing the tall woman to the rapper’s burning eyes. “Making her mine, again and again.” Yoobin hummed.

“Yours.” Yoohyeon breathed out, staring at her girlfriend who she knew was seconds away from fully undressing her to feast on her body. Being displayed in such a place was a thrilling adventure, that Yoohyeon knew would last all night long.

Today was one of those days they would remember for a good amount of reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they so adorably in love?  
Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to share your thoughts with me ;)


End file.
